buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Disaster
This article is about the organization. For the attribute, see Disaster (Attribute) "Disaster" (ディザスター Dizasutā) is a group of Buddyfighters led by Kyoya Gaen, all of whom possess a Dark Core, and they can utilise Disaster Force. According to Kyoya, they are technically considered his friends. Biography The purpose for this group is to renew the world, but with children in charge as "adults are the ones who create the disasters on our planet. Now it's our turn." Kyoya, the leader, aimed to recruit Gao, Tasuku, and Kiri. To achieve that, he sent several members to Aibo Academy to vigilate them, and used Seiichi Nobari and Sueroku Shido to sabotage the Buddy Police and corrupt Tasuku's sense of justice. Kiri was successfully given a Dark Core, after some time he took the alias "Grim Reaper" and began stealing Buddy Monsters. Tasuku and Gao launched an attack against Disaster's base, while Tasuku defeated 2 Disaster members simultaneously and Kiri was released from the Dark Core after losing to Gao, Tasuku was captured after losing to Kyoya and his buddy, Azi Dahaka, and the base was destroyed when Gao's Future Force activated on its own. Disaster's base was rebuilt by the Gaen Financial Group. Gaen then called an important meeting to discuss which of them will be competing the Gaen Cup Tournament. Elf Kabala announced two teams from Disaster will enter: First is Sofia, Rouga and the Purgatory Knight. The second team is Shido, Davide and Terumi. Terumi left, causing Gremlin to take her place. During the first round of the tournament, Team Darkness Masterminds made Darkness Dragon World's existence public and Team Purgatory made Disaster Force's existence public as well. In both cases Kyoya made the audience watching excited about them, and after his fight Rouga realized the real goal of the tournament: making more fighters use Dark Core Deck Cases to join Kyoya's cause. Terumi Kuchinawa was eventually eliminated from Disaster with her memory erased by Sofia Sakharof on the orders of Kyoya Gaen. Rouga was also removed from Disaster because Kyoya assumed he is no longer his friend, but his memory is not erased because Kyoya considered it as the gift of giving. In episode 61, Kyoya reveals Disaster's true intentions to Gao Mikado. The real purpose of Disaster is to unleash and control the power of Darkness Dragon World and use the monsters within it to take control of the world. They have gathered children of the world to manipulate Disaster Force and the monsters of Darkness Dragon World when the portal opens. In order to fully open the portal, Kyoya plotted to push Gao into activating his Future Force which Kyoya assumed is the same as Disaster Force. That however was a fatal mistake, as Future Force's power, unlike Disaster Force's, comes from the potential of the future and it closed the portal. Added with Tasuku destroying the portal generator, Disaster's plan ended in failure. It is unknown if the organization is still active, as Kyoya changed his ways after his defeat against Gao. Some members are now working for Ikazuchi. List of Members *Kyoya Gaen (leader) **Azi Dahaka *Sofia Sakharov *Magoroku Shido **Gallows *Elf Kabala *Davide Yamazaki **Deathgaze Former Members *Kiri Hyoryu *Tasuku Ryuenji *Rouga Aragami *Terumi Kuchinawa *Gremlin Category:Anime Element Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Villains